Legend's Journey
by Arizima
Summary: A "human" girl, Venora, leaves home on a Pokémon Journey, despite her parents' disapproval. Little does she know that her parents' old enemy is stalking her. PG for the usual mild animated violence and somewhat dark themes in the future, Original Trainer
1. Chapter One

Legend's Journey

Chapter One

By Arizima

            AN: Well, not a lot to say. This could be considered a sequel to Labto Journeys, except that it happens about twenty or so years after. An Original Trainer fic. 

            Key:

            "Normal Speech"

            _" Singing"_

            **_Voice from a Pokédex, TV screen, Announcer, etc._**

            Translated Pokémon Speech

            It was a normal day in Mineral Town. No new trainers were expected to leave today, no big holidays were nearby (as it was June; the nearest holiday was Independence Day in early August). But in the sky above Professor Ashley Holly's lab, a purple speck flew. The purple speck was actually a Pokémon; a Legendary one. Okay, so it actually wasn't Legendary; it was the offspring of two legendaries. It resembled a lavender juvenile lioness, almost as big as an Arcanine, with violet wings and a feminine-looking mane which was dark blue-violet. At the end of her tail was a tuft of fur the same color as her mane, which hid a scorpion-like stinger. 

The Pokémon smiled to herself when she saw the roof of Professor Holly's lab, and began to descend. Unfortunately, she had been flying since sunrise (it was almost noon), and her wings were tired. This subconscious effect caused her front to fall faster than her hindquarters, so she went almost straight down…. And then her hindquarters scooted forward a little more, which caused her to start becoming upside down.

"Wuh-oh! Bad bad bad!!!!" the Pokémon cried as she flapped her wings. Unfortunately, since she was upside down, the same effect that happened with her feathers right-side-up happened the other way around, causing her to just fall faster. The Pokémon looked down at the earth, to the site where she would certainly crash-land. " Rose bushes! NOT good!!!!" And then, the crash.

Meanwhile, Professor Holly, a brown-haired woman perhaps in her late forties, but pretty all the same, had been enjoying a cup of tea while typing up data on the computer when she heard the crash.

" Hmmm, I wonder what that is. I hope Prospero Junior's not gotten into my rose bushes again," she said calmly as she minimized the window and headed outside. 

Professor Holly opened the front door, and to her surprise, it was not a Golbat as she had suspected. Instead, a teenager could be seen struggling to free herself from the bushes. She was almost free, except that the long, lavender cloak she was wearing was stuck well in the thorns. 

" Oh, here, dear, let me get that for you," she said gently, bending the branches back and releasing the girl's cloak. The girl regained her composure and began to pick a few rose petals out of her hair. While she was doing so, Professor Holly had a good chance to look at her. She seemed to be about fourteen, with dark blue-violet hair a bit past her elbows. Her eyes were somewhat cold-looking and gray; she was wearing a sky blue sweatshirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and of course, her cloak. The teenager finally removed the last rose petal from a tangle (caused by rose thorns), and turned to look the professor in the eye.

" Hello, I'm Venora Gryphon. You're Professor Holly, correct? I believe my parents made an arrangement with you earlier for a starting Pokémon…?"

" Venora, eh? You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Delmyr and Naraxi? The Light and Dark guardians?" The girl sputtered.

" How did- why do—How did you know that!?" Professor Holly smiled.

" No one knows, trust me, Venora, except for your family, Rachel, Adam, Christopher, and I. Rachel and her friends told me about the whole thing a few years back."  Venora nodded sullenly. " Now tell me, why would a future Legendary Pokémon want to be a Pokémon Trainer?" Venora sighed.

" It's kind of hard to explain. I think it has to do something with the fact that I was born in human form and not physically a Pokémon." Professor Holly nodded.

" Well, come on, then. I've got your things all prepared." Professor Holly stepped back to let Venora inside, then guided her to a small room. There weren't many things in it, except for bookshelves, a computer and desk, and in the center, a round pedestal-like table divided into thirds. One third was green, one red, and another blue. In the center of each was a depression. Professor Holly reached into a bookshelf and got a blue Pokédex and six Pokéballs. Five of the Pokéballs had clear buttons, but one had a swirl of purple and bright yellow on the button. She handed Venora all seven items.

" This is your Pokédex. I'm sure a girl such as yourself already knows all about Pokémon, but it serves as your identification and stores your license. This is your starter Pokémon--- decided by that personality test you took, though it might not be that accurate on a Legendary. And these are five empty Pokéballs." Venora nodded politely at each one. She put the Pokédex and five empty Pokéballs into pockets on the inside of her cloak, but fingered the first one. 

" Hmmm, Poison and Electric…. It's either a Sparkboa or Sparkasp. Fascinating. A Poison type for a Poison type," she smiled. 

" Do you want the "you're going out on a whole new journey" speech, or would you like me to skip it?"

" With all due respect, Professor, I'd appreciate it if you would skip it." Professor Holly smiled back at the girl. 

" Well, that's everything you need to know, then. Hey…. Something just occurred to me, Venora. I don't mean to offend you, but a Pokémon training Pokémon…. Isn't that a bit like slavery?" Venora smiled.

" Not at all. The difference between a Legendary Pokémon and a common Pokémon is like the difference between a human and a chimpanzee. So similar it's scary, yes, but still not in the same area of definition. Additionally, when one has the ability to become a human, the line between Pokémon and human blurs. And lastly, I'm sure you've heard of the Triple Theory?"

" Er…. No."

" It's a theory that Legendary Pokémon have triple-helix DNA, which gives them extremely long life spans, almost immortal, you could say… and it also gives them immense power and a special trait. You know, Suicune can purify water, Celebi can travel through time, and my breed can turn into humans. It sounds like a perfectly coherent theory to me." Professor Holly laughed. " What is it? What's so funny?"

" Oh, nothing, just odd that a teenager can walk in here, perfectly respectful, and then teach me something new." 

" Doesn't it happen all the time?" Professor Holly cracked up again, and put a hand on Venora's shoulder.

" You've got the wisdom of the Legendaries in you, girl!" Venora was slightly confused by this statement.

" Thank you…. I guess?"

" Well, what are we hanging around here for? You need to get out on your journey!" With that, she started pushing Venora towards the door until she was outside. She smiled and waved from the doorway. " Good luck!" Then, she closed the door. 

" Thanks, see you—" Venora sighed when she heard the click of the door. " Never mind." She turned around, and looked out at the road that stretched in front of her. It was noon now…. If she went by foot, she would reach Feldspar around midnight. It would be much easier to fly, of course…. Venora pondered over her options. " No, I'm going by foot, that's what I promised myself when I left Biotite. No exploiting Legendary status today, no ma'am!" With that, she settled her cloak more firmly about her shoulders, put her Pokémon in the nearest inside pocket of the cloak, and stepped forward. 

Soon, things were going along smoothly, and for some reason, it reminded Venora of a song in a book she had once read, written by a human. She began to hum it, then whistle, and then finally broke into song.

_" The road goes ever on and on…."_

AN: And that, my friends, is the first chapter! *wipes forehead* Oh yeah, Disclaimer time….

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related indicia belongs to its respective owners. The song " The Road Goes Ever On and On" belongs to JRR Tolkien (even though he's dead. *wails*). And thus, the conclusion of my Disclaimer.

Claimer: Anything that the dudes and dudets above didn't make, I did. ^_^

This story was brought to you by reviewers like you. Thank you. ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

Legend's Journey

Chapter Two

By Arizima

            AN: Well, now comes the second chapter. ^_^ Er…. I have nothing more to say…. Oh wait, I do! There's going to be another character introduced in this chapter, one that my friend made. ^_^

            Key:

            " Normal Speech"

            **_Voice from a Pokédex, TV screen, Announcer, etc._**

            Translated Pokémon Speech

            ~…Scene Change…~

Venora sighed; this endless walking had lost its novelty. How could humans stand it? Day in and day out, never being free, being trapped in two dimensions; left/right, and forward/back, unless a hill or valley came, like some poor character in a video game? Additionally, it was getting dark, and Feldspar was nowhere to be seen. The evening wore on as the girl dragged her feet, one step after another. Finally, she sat down, rubbing her eyes.

" That's _it!_ No more walking today! Supper and BED!" she yelled out loud. With that, she unfastened her cloak and laid it down by the road, and laid down the backpack that she wore underneath it. Out of the main compartment came a bottle full of a juice-looking drink, a ceramic-looking bowl, and some food. Venora set it out, then fished out a Pokéball from her cloak.

" Go, whatever you are!" A red beam of light went out from the button, and formed a snake-like Pokémon. It was purple, with transparent gold rattles. There was also a pale yellow stripe running down its back. 

I've got a feeling I'm not in Mineral Town anymore, it said hesitantly. Venora looked at it closely, trying to determine its gender…. Yes, definitely a he. 

" You're a Sparkboa, right?" she asked.

Of course I am. Who are you? You smell like a Pokémon. Female, ability to fly, poison, and extremely powerful. What are you, some mutant Crobat that the humans experimented on? Venora shook her head.

" Nope. I'm Venora. That's my species name too. My parents are Delmyr and Naraxi."

Delmyr and Naraxi!? They had children!?

" Yeah, a few years after they defeated Imanya for good. I'm one in a set of triplets. My older brothers are Buraze and Sworal."

What do you mean, 'defeated the Dark One for good'? It's impossible for the Dark One to be defeated 'for good'! Everyone knows that!

" Well, she's in no state to be a threat to anyone right now. Why are you calling her the "Dark One" anyway? Why not just call her by her name?"

Are you a fool!? Your good Pokémon sense has been brainwashed away from living in a human society! The world is not as happy-go-lucky as humans would have you believe! The woods, the fields, the towns, everywhere, that is where her spies lie! If we were to speak the Dark One's name, who knows what would happen?

" Well, I'm sorry, okay!? Anyway, I didn't see it first hand, I'm going by what my parents told me. Now just eat your salad, okay? I'm sure it's a lot better than that synthetic-ridden, chock-full-of-phosphoric-acid Pokéchow Professor Holly feeds you."

No thanks. I think I'll hunt for my dinner tonight.

" Fine then…. Good luck, don't eat a Weedle!" Sparkboa rolled his gold serpentine eyes as he slithered off. 

" Humph. Loser."

I heard that! called a far-off voice. Venora groaned inwardly and wolfed down her supper as only a hungry Pokémon can, then waited for her companion. A very contented Sparkboa soon lazily slithered his way out of a nearby patch of tall grass, a large lump in his belly. The lump was about the size of a Rattata.

" Have a nice dinner?"

Indeed. Now if you'll excuse me, Venora, I will turn in. With that, Sparkboa went over to his Pokéball, tapped the button with his nose, and was sucked inside as a white beam of light. Venora stared at the Pokéball, then emptied out the pockets of her cloak. She dumped her Pokéballs and 'Dex into her backpack, then laid out on her cloak. She pulled half of it over herself and closed her eyes.

~… The Following Morning…~

The teenage boy strolled down the path to Feldspar, glancing about. He looked to be about fourteen, with medium-brown hair and eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a light blue rectangle, reading "NOFX", and khaki cargo pants. Most noticeably, though, there was a large _something_ strapped to his back, wrapped up in brown cloth. As he turned a curve, he suddenly noticed a girl lying by the side of the road. Her long, dark blue-violet hair was strewn across her face, and she was wrapped up in a lavender blanket of some kind. From this distance, he couldn't tell if she was alive or not. Suddenly panicked, he ran over to her, knelt down, and gently nudged her shoulder. Suddenly, the girl's arms stretched out, she yawned, and plucked the hair out of her face, staring at him.

" Hello, who are you and what do you want?"

" Well, I didn't want you to get run over or something like that."

" Excuse me, but lavender is a very easy-to-spot color. I wouldn't have been run over. Thanks for being concerned, but I can take care of myself." Venora looked over at her backpack suspiciously. " You didn't steal any of my Pokémon, did you?"

" Hey, what do you think I am, a thief?" the boy indignantly said.

" You never know who would take advantage of a girl sleeping by the side of the road. Besides, I would of known if you had tried anything. I have the ears of a Vulpix and the eyes of a Swahawk! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." 

With that, Venora stood up, picked up her backpack and cloak and put them on, then headed east along the road. The boy stared after her, then picked himself up and headed in the same direction. 

Venora immediately noticed that the boy was heading in the same direction as her.

" Why are you following me? Are in you in _love_ with me or something, lover-boy?"

" What!?" The boy blushed. " No, we just both happen to be heading in the same place, sorry for the inconvenience." 

" Fine, then." Suddenly, Venora sprinted ahead, her cloak flying out behind her. She kept on running for a few minutes, then turned back. The boy was nowhere in sight. Venora sighed with relief. She didn't really care for male teenagers; all they ever did was make fun of people who don't fit in; this was definitely true with her experience. She shrugged it off and began to whistle again, this time whistling the Labto national anthem, "Land of Honor". 

Venora reached Feldspar around noon, not quite as tired as she was the previous night. She went to an unobtrusive bench in the shade of a towering oak tree, and sat down, pulling out Sparkboa's Pokéball. 

" Go, Sparkboa!" she cried, and her electric snake materialized from the red beam of light. She smiled down at him.

" Hiya, buddy. Want some lunch?"

Sure, why not. I noticed that I had no breakfast this morning, Venora.

" Neither did I. We had dinner late last night. It wasn't finished digesting."

Fine, let's see what you've got.

" I don't think I have much stuff that you'd like. I'm a vegetarian."

May I ask why?

" Eating meat may be good enough for a common Pokémon like you, but for a Legendary like me, I won't bring myself down to eating Pokémon."

I think that was an insult.

" Not at all. Just saying that we have different tastes is all."

Alright, I'm going to go hunt. Be back when that little hand is pointing at the twelve, Sparkboa said, pointing his rattles at the clock tower and slithering off.

" Huh, déjà vu…."  Venora said, shaking her head. " I'd better buy some jerky for the little Pokémon soon." With that, she bit into her LT sandwich. Eventually, Sparkboa came back, Venora tossed her plastic utensils in a nearby trashcan, then returned Sparkboa to his ball. She got up and started to look for the Pokémon center; she wasn't going to start traveling again right _away_, after all. 

            She soon found it, and stepped in, to be met by a familiar boy.

            " YOU again!?" the two cried out simultaneously. 

            AN: So, who do you think the "YOU again!?" person is? Lol. Erm, well, I don't really have anything more to say…. See you! ^_^

            Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related indicia belong to their respective owners. The male character introduced to Venora belongs to one of my AIM buddies.

            Claimer: Anything that the dudes and dudets above did not make, I did, and so is subject to belonging to me. ^_^

Remember, this story was brought to you by reviewers like you. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

Legend's Journey

Chapter Three

By Arizima

            AN: Here the third chapter comes to save the day! Anyway…. Some more stuff happens in this chapter. Yay. *_* Oh, yeah, if "the dude who woke up Venora" 's personality seems to change, please don't mind. There is a perfectly legitimate reason. LOL. This chapter is also a bit longer than the others. *sweatdrop*

            Key:

            " Normal Speech"

            " **_Voice from a Pokédex, TV screen, Announcer, etc."_**

            Translated Pokémon Speech

            Telepathy

            ~…Scene Change…~

            It was that punk again!

            " What are _you_ doing here!?" Venora cried. 

            " I could ask the same of you," he somewhat calmly replied.

            " I'm here to get lodging for tonight, now answer the question!"

            " Same thing you are, lodging," Venora groaned.

            " Excuse me, but would you two take your argument outside? This is a place of healing and resting." Nurse Amy said. Nurse Amy looked a lot like the Nurse Joy(s) of Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands, but instead of pink hair, she had green hair, brown eyes, and a blue cross on her hat instead of red.

            " Sorry, we'll stop arguing," the two replied at once. 

            " And, Mr. Lei, I'm done with the computerwork. You can now stay here tonight." 'Mr. Lei' started to answer, but Venora cut in.

            " Great! Can I get lodging too? Why do you have to do all that computerwork anyway?"

            " It's mostly for tracing purposes. If a Pokémon trainer mysteriously disappears, they can check the last Pokémon Center that they were in, and search from there. Additionally, if a wanted criminal wants to get lodging, the computer can do an instant background check and the nurse at the center can call the police."

            " Ahhhh."

            " And in answer to your other question, sure! Name, please?"

            " Venora Gryphon."

            " Right," Nurse Amy said as she typed. " Okay, that's it; you're done." Venora smiled as Mr. Lei looked on from a booth by the door. 

            " I'm gonna be gone for a while. See ya," he said, standing up.

            " Bye, Mr. Lei!" Venora called false-cheerfully. As soon as he left, she muttered, "So long, Amazing Annoying Boy," and headed over for the videophones. She dialed her own phone number and waited as the words ' The phone is ringing. Please wait…' scrolled across the screen. Suddenly, a freckled woman with white hair, similar in style to Venora's, and lavender eyes appeared on the screen. Her hair didn't look white from aging, but white as in very pale blonde.

            " Hi, Mom. How's Dad and the boys? Have they called yet?"

            " Hello, Venora! Your father's just fine, he's busy right now, though. Buraze called yesterday to tell us that he caught a Hoothoot, but we haven't heard from Sworal."

            " Oh. Well, when Buraze or Sworal calls again, tell 'em their sister loves 'em, okay Mom?" 

            " Alright, Venora. Oh, and how're you, by the way?"

            " I'm fine. Although I met up with an annoying teenage male. Professor Holly gave me a male Sparkboa, but I haven't caught any Pokémon yet."

            " That's okay, I'm sure you will. And, Venora, when you get tired of this training thing, there's always a place for you at home, alright?" Venora made a face.

            " What do you mean "when", Mom? I think it's IF I ever get tired of training. So far, I like it. My Pokémon's decent and I haven't lost any battles."

            " Alright, Venora." Suddenly, Venora's mother looked over at something off-screen. " Oh, dear. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you, Venora. The Spearows have gotten into the garden again."

            " Okay, Mom! Hit 'em with a few Psychic attacks! Bye!"

            " VENORA! I love you, honey, good luck on your journey! Bye!" The two both hung up at the same time. Venora leaned back and sighed.

            " Mom's been pretending to be a human for far too long. She's starting to act like one." She sat up and looked up at the TV in the corner of the room. " I wonder how that punk is doing?"

            ~…An alley somewhere in Feldspar…~

            Over the dumpster crouched a Pokémon. It looked sort of like a cross between a Pichu and a Meowth without a tail, although it was mostly feline in shape. It was black, with big, innocent-looking dark blue eyes and gold-colored Pikachu-like stripes. It also had gold rings of poofy fur around each ankle, and the tips of its oversized ears were fringed gold fur.

            " Elecba…?" It said as it fished out a half-eaten leg from a bird of some type. It happily grinned at its new-found treasure, sniffed it, and began to bite into it.

            " Meowth!" Suddenly, in a cream-colored blur, a Meowth ran by the little Elecba and swiped the food from its grasp. It was soon joined by two more.

            " Meow meowth. Meow meow." The first Meowth said in a threatening tone. The first Meowth was a little bit bigger than the others, and had a scar running along its side.

            " Elecba, elec! Elec ele!" Elecba protested. The two new Meowth grinned, and jumped at the Elecba. The Elecba suddenly sat up on its hind feet, concentrating.

            " EL…. EC…. BAAAA!!!!" it screeched, discharging a powerful bolt of electricity that took out both of the Meowth. The leader Meowth looked down at its fallen companions.

            " Meow meow, meowth meow, meowth!" he yelled, then sighed. It was no use. He looked down at the tiny Elecba before him, half his size. He suddenly charged forward, slashing his claws in the air for a Fury Swipes attack, then stopped, dumbfounded, as Elecba disappeared.

            " Me… owth?" He turned around, just in time to see Elecba, crackling with electricity, crash into his head. He groaned, then slashed the Elecba. Elecba tumbled to the ground, letting out a sound that sounded like a cross between a mew and a squeak. Her entire strategy had depended on not getting hit; now she was hurting for her mistake. She tried to run; there would always be more dumpsters. Unfortunately, the Meowth had cornered her. He menacingly loomed over her, and she closed her eyes, preparing for the end.

            " Ryo, go show them who's boss!" Elecba blinked and opened one eye. A teenage human boy, carrying something on his back, stood at the entrance to the alley. Next to him was the oddest-looking Pokémon Elecba had ever seen. It was made entirely of gold. Its face was nothing more than a gold mask, with two triangular holes for eyes. Other than that, it seemed like an armored snake, except for its arms. There were spikes around the shoulders, and they tapered down to two Scyther-like blades. Attached to the blades were gold chains. 

            Hey, you have no business in this! Leave us alone! the Meowth cried, launching itself at Ryo.

            " Okay, Ryo, wrap attack!" Ryo's trainer yelled. Ryo quickly wrapped the Meowth tightly in its lower body. 

            Hey, lemme out of here, I can't breathe! Protest and squirm as he might, the Meowth couldn't free itself from Ryo's grip.

            " Now toss it up and slash it!" With a nod, Ryo flung Meowth into the sky. On the way down, he slashed him a few times with his multiple blades.

            That's it, no food is worth this! I'm outta here! With that, Meowth slowly picked himself up, then ran past Ryo into the street. 

            Elecba, who was watching the short battle in speechless wonder, suddenly turned towards Ryo. She had seen his trainer pull a Pokéball out of his pocket.

            Are you alright, little one? Elecba gasped; his voice, it was in her mind!

            You may have saved my life, but I won't fight for your trainer without you beating me first! Elecba shouted, assuming a fighting stance.

            My trainer only wants to catch you so that you can be healed. Even if you weren't tired and hurt, you don't stand a chance against me. It is foolish.

            I've got my Pokémon honor to uphold! The only way anyone's catching me is through fighting! Ryo gave a heavy sigh.

            Fine, then. Raidon, she wants to fight me first! Raidon shrugged.

            " Alright, then. Go easy on her, Ryo! Don't overdo it!" Ryo nodded and slithered in front of Elecba.

            Here we go, little one! Yelling out a battle cry, Elecba jumped at Ryo. Ryo simply crossed his bladed arms in front of himself in a defensive position as Elecba rushed at him. Then, at the very last second, Ryo turned around and batted Elecba into the wall with his tail. Elecba slid down to land softly in a trash bag, and groaned.

            Okay. You win. she sighed in defeat.

            " Okay! Here we go!" Raidon cried, tossing the Pokéball at Elecba. It tapped her on the head, sucked her in, and closed with a 'kong!' before it even fell to the ground. Raidon smiled as he picked up the ball and put it in his pocket.

            " That was a great battle, Ryo,"

            I know. Raidon, someone's coming.

            " Oh, right!" Raidon reached inside the bundle of brown cloth on his back, and with the sound of something unclasping, pulled out a highly unusual Pokéball. Instead of the top being red, it was a dark gold color. The bottom was light gold, and the band around the center was white gold. The button was the same color as the top half.

            " Return!" A red beam of light sucked Ryo inside the ball, and Raidon tucked the ball back into the bundle of cloth. He turned around to see a girl on a bicycle ride in front of him and down the street. He paused, and then, set off.

            ~… A few hours later, around 9:00 P.M. …~

            A sudden crash woke Venora from a sound sleep. She looked about in confusion, until she heard the high-pitched scream. Nurse Amy!  She rushed for the door separating the room she was in from the lobby, and threw it open.

            AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have to save the next part for next chapter. ^_^ I'll write it very soon!

            Disclaimer: Raidon Lei and Ryo both belong to my friend. Pokémon and all related indicia belong to their respective owners.

            Claimer: Anything that the above dudes and dudets didn't make, I did, and so belongs to me. 

Remember, this story was brought to you by reviewers like you. Thank you.****


End file.
